Guide: Sage Training
Introduction This is the page in which you will learn what you need to do in order to be able to use Senjutsu and become a Sage! Sage mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending Natural energy with one's chakra, creating Senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. In order to first start your training as a Sage you must first sign a contract with one of the two repersenting animals. Either a Snake or Toad these are the two sages you may become within Naru-Rp (Custom sages are not allowed!) Once you have signed your name upon the scroll you will be taken to one of three diffrent sage traing areas, there you will undergo rigorous training that will most likely break your thumbs. We're writers though so it's okay! Toad Sage In order to enter Sage Mode, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work. Conversely, if too much natural energy is taken in, their body will turn to stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from. (This applies to snake sage as well) Genin (95% chance of becoming stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points Chunin (65% chance of becoming stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points Jonin (45% chance of becoming stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points Kage (45% chance of becoming stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points The toads of Mount Myōboku have devised several tools to make learning Sage Mode easier unlike the nakes of Ryuchi Cave. By applying a special oil, the applicant's body will start passively taking in natural energy. This oil will evaporate if taken outside Mount Myōboku, thus rendering it useful only for learning purposes. The toads also have a special staff that, when struck with, knocks all the natural energy out of the gatherer, thus reversing any transformations before they can become permanent and the user turns to stone. Genin (65% chance of becoming stone) *Using the Oil while meditating will allow you to do 10 posts and raise your Senjutsu up by 5 Chunin (45% chance of becoming stone) *Using the Oil while meditating will allow you to do 10 posts and raise your Senjutsu up by 5 Jonin (25% chance of becoming stone) *Using the Oil while meditating will allow you to do 10 posts and raise your Senjutsu up by 5 Kage (25% chance of becoming stone) *Using the Oil while meditating will allow you to do 10 posts and raise your Senjutsu up by 5 Note: You must have at least 25 Skill points towards Senjutsu before training with oil sense the oil makes it easier to take in and not control as easily sense it is being passively introduced into your body fluently without need of much concentration. Note: All percentages will be filtered through a selection simulator making it fair and not making it a matter of opinion to admins or the Rp'er him/her self. Snake Sage At Ryūchi Cave, one must call upon the esoteric teachings of the White snake sage, who bites the person with its fangs and injects them with natural energy. According to canon; if one's body is strong enough to withstand this snake transformation, it will accept the power without reservation, thus granting the person Sage Mode Easy as it sounds you must first find the cave (which will be in one location only known to Osamu and another admin) After finding this cave you will than have to put forth your best foot the white snake and he is to bite you. Sounds easy right? WRONG! before you even embark on this journey you must have 45 skill points of Ninjutsu, Chakra, and mastery of two elemental natures and five jutsu for each nature. With that being said you will still have a 50% chance of your body rejecting the venom and having your OC die. If your OC servives the trial of the ''Shirohebi no Chikara, ''the White Snake Sage will accept you without reservation. As a Sage, it is very knowledgeable in Senjutsu as you than will embark on your training to become a snake sage! Chunin (65% chance of turning into stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points Jonin (55% chance of turning into stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points Kage (45% chance of turning into stone) *Meditation for 20 posts will raise your Senjutsu skills up by 3 points Note: All percentages will be filtered through a selection simulator making it fair and not making it a matter of opinion to admins or the Rp'er him/her self. Sage of Six Paths So, becoming the Sage of Six Paths is no easy feat and a much harder task than becoming a Snake/Toad sage. Your chances of dying increases, You have to obtain every single Biju, among other things the instructions below will detail exactly what is need to be done. Obtaining Rinnegan Obtaining rinnegan may be the most important thing you need to do before you go on to the next steps. When you unlock the rinnegan you unlock the ability to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outerpath. This will allow you to proceed to step two. Note: If you are in need of knowing how to obtain the rinnegan you may find out how to do so here. Obtaining all Biju After one is to obtain the rinnegan and learn how to summon the Demonic Statue, you must then obtain the Biju by any means necessary (You want this power right?) This being either from an jinchūriki you must collect all nine. Once you incapacitated these demons you must summon the Demonic statue and preform the ritual. This will only be allowed if you have ten participating Shinobi as well as knowing the jutsu: Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals. This jutsu will be what allows the biju to be sealed within the statue after being incapacitated. Sealing the Biju After collecting all the Biju you must seal them within you by using Six Paths: Ten Tails Coffin Seal which requires a Fuinjutsu skill of 100 to perform successfully. Note: If this process has already occurred you may ONLY receive the power from the person who first claimed it. Pros & Cons These are a list of the good and bad side of being a sage ; Advantages * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. * The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. * The user can manipulate the natural energy that surrounds them, turning it into an extension of their body to increase the reach of their attacks. * The user can sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. * When facing an opponent that can drain chakra, this can prove to be fatal to the opponent if they absorbed too much chakra and will be turned to stone if they haven't had training with Sage Mode in the past. Furthermore, the user of Sage Mode can hold still to absorb more natural energy for the opponent to absorb and turn their own chakra absorption against them. ; Disadvantages * In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, leaving them vulnerable. Users have at times been shown entering Sage Mode without this preparation. * Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. Naruto states it is possible to lengthen the time limit. * These weaknesses can be bypassed with the Sage Art: Amphibian Technique, where one or more toads fuses with the user's shoulders and gather natural energy for them to use. ** Another option is to employ shadow clones, having them gather natural energy elsewhere and then, when their natural energy is needed, having them disperse, transferring it to the original. This limits the number shadow clones that the user can have active at a time to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as any more than that would disrupt the clone's focus. * You can assimilated the DNA of a Jūgo clansmen to replicate the clan's ability to passively absorb natural energy, thus allowing you to continuously collect the energy even while moving, bypassing these particular weaknesses. * If your OC also has a Buji sealed within them your chances of sucess increase by 20% with the tailed beast, your OC can drastically speed up their ability togather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge their sage chakra. Category:Found on Naruto wikia Category:Guide